


Unfortunate Childhoods

by Silver_Wolf_Tears



Category: Jackspeticeye fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, But it's Bim's fault, Crying toddlers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marvin done goofed, Mayham, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf_Tears/pseuds/Silver_Wolf_Tears
Summary: Marvin messes up a spell BIG TIME, though it’s mostly Bim’s fault. He turns half the Spectics and Ipliers into children! Now it’s up to the rest of the egos, Mark, and Sean to take care of the kids until Marvin can undo the mess. Chaos and adorableness ensues.





	1. Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Sam is helping me with this and betaing for me. It's an idea I've had for a long time cuz I don't see many of these kids fics for the egos. So I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave suggestion on what mischief the kid egos can get into ^_^

**Chapter one: Oops?**

Sean was staying in L.A for a few months with his egos to shoot some vids with Mark and his egos. They were excited for all the ideas they had and wanted to get started as soon as possible. So they were currently at the Iplier manor talking through which idea to do first and what they would need prop and setting wise. The egos were scattered about, talking to or avoiding the other egos. Anti and Dark were as far away as they could be while staying in the same room. No one wanted to risk them fighting and they didn’t want to risk their creators getting pissed at them and not letting them do any videos. Marvin and Bim seemed to be arguing with Wilford watching and giggling at them, adding his own input at some points. The Googles were watching Bing trying to show Chase a new skateboarding trick, making sure the two didn’t hurt themselves or break anything….or both. Robbie was sticking close to Anti as the glitch talks to Host and Author, the little zombie wasn’t used to being around so many people and the noise was getting to him. Anti’s consent static noises helped to soothe his head. Silver and Jackie were talking about all the people they help and saved, saying that they needed to team up more. The three doctors, Edwin, Edward, and Henrik were talking about a bunch of medical stuff while sharing stories of how they had to patch up their family members. JJ, King and the Jims were teaching Ed, Yan, and Eric how to read sign langue so they could understand JJ. Dark was with Mark and Sean, going over the plans and making a schedule. So all in all, things were normal….until…

“I am so sick of your annoying voice Bim.”Marvin growls out. Bim snorts and smirks.

“Aw what’s wrong? Can’t you just use one of your cheap tricks to shut me up?” Marvin clenches his fists. He was sick and tired of Bim calling his magic tricks. The older ego got under the magician’s skin so easily.

“You want that then fine!” Marvin’s eyes glow green as the same glow engulfs his hands. He mummers until his breath and Bim rolls his eyes. He flicks Marvin in the head, breaking the magician’s concentration.

“Oh enough of tha- FUCK!” Bim jumps back as a green light shoots out of Marvin’s hands and into the room. Marvin’s eyes widen as he, and now everyone else in the room, watches the spell bounce around the room.

“FUCK BIM!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!” Bim glares and ducks at the spell hits the wall behind him before bouncing off.

“ME!? I did nothing but flick your head! Not my fault you can’t hold your concentration!” Marvin growls but before he can respond the spells bursts, causing a bright light to envelop the room. After the light fades everyone looks around to see what happened. Several people gasp. In place of Anti, Host, Robbie, one of the Jims, Chase, Silver, Jackie, Edward and Dark where children of various ages that looked just like them. Sean and Mark’s jaws drop. Sean sputters for a bit before yelling.

“MARVIN!!!!!” Marvin shrinks in on himself.

“It’s not my fault! It’s Bim’s! He messed up my concentration!!” All the yelling and finding themselves in new bodies causes Chase and Robbie to start crying. Sean curses and goes to pick the two crying kids up. Robbie looked to be about maybe three and Chase a bit older, maybe five. As Sean tries to calm them down Mark looks down at Dark.

“Sooo..Can you fix this Marvin? I mean Dark is cute a hell but still….” Dark glares up at him, his shadows whipping around him.

“**_<strike>I can still kill you like this</strike>_**.” His voice was higher, but still had the duality and ringing to it. Mark chuckles and steps back from the child. Author picks up Host and looks him over with a scowl.

“I am not changing any fucking diapers.” Host frowns and crosses his arms.

“The Host demands to be put down. He also informs the Author that he does not, in fact have a diaper on or needs one.” Author huffs and puts Host down. Reporter Jim blinks up at Cameraman Jim, the two have a wide eyed staring contest. Anti growls and storms up to Marvin.

“I̶̮̍̎ ̷̢̮̐d̸̢̍̚̚o̵̧͌n̷̬̜͜͝'̷̲̼̖͝t̶͚̐̐ ̴̧̪̹͘c̶̘̺̟͘á̷͜͠ṟ̴͕̖͗e̷̯̮ ̷̠̓̏͑w̶̛̹̩̦h̴̺̒͐o̸̼̾'̷͕͛̑͐s̴̗̏̓ ̴̭͙̥̉̇͘f̶̡̣͂a̸͔̎̐ǘ̶̞̩̫̾l̴̡̖̀͠ẗ̸̳̚̕ ̴̲̼͔̉̾̉t̷̹͇̯͑̏͠ḫ̵̺̀̈́i̵̫̟̬̋s̶̮̾ ̷̠̫̈́́͝i̷̭̯̗͋s̸̟͋͛̾.̸͈͆.̸̺̳̞͒̋.̵͚.̴̠͇̗̿̀̿ J̶̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̧̤̤̳̦̗̙̘̱̝͕̭͍̬̖̰̯̥̯̮̤̣͚̥̭̲͓̲̦̱̯̖͚̱̙͎͓̟̩̹̯͚̭͙͕͍͍̘͚͙͈̘̟͇̟͇̠̲̤̦͔̜̬̼̗̺̺̪̬͕̫̳̫͕̠̬͍̫͆͜͜ͅŪ̴̡̢̱̘̻͇͖̠̰̠̫̪͓̜̼͍̻̪̤̟̬͍͍̰̞̦̮̖̣̩̯̳͍̥̱̬͈͔̺̦͙͍̪͚͎͎̽̑́̂̐͗͋̓̿̐̿͆̀͆̚͜͜͜͝͝͝S̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̠͖̫̤̖̻͇̲̳̙̗̺͍̠̳̠̤͇͔͙͎̟̰̩̝̲͚̝̬̝͖͚͕̙̲͉͓͍̤̋̑̂͛͛͌̆̀̂͒̈̽̾̿̊̒͆̆̊͒̍͋̈͑̎̒͊̅̂̌̑̈́̈̉͛̊̉͋̏̇͌̄̈́̀͒̾̓̈̅̉̈̈́͊͌̇̄̋̋̆̅̌̈́̈́͆̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝T̶̨̧̨̡̰͔̖͚͕͙͕͚̞̱͇̬̲͓͓͚̹͈̣̲̪̘̬̥̝͈̣̻͚̫͈̪̼̖̻̜̪̰̓̓̒͌͛̈́̔̌̑͌͐̂͑̽̔̇̀̽͛̊͊̃̍͆̓̊͆̾̆͊̎̄̿̍͋͒̎̃́͗̊̽͒̔̐͘̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̡͎͈͙̪̜̗̭̰̝̣̤̰̳̝̲̺͇̮̪̪̳͇̳̟̥̩̗̟̝̬͖̦̱̯̯̦͈̫̭̘͇̟̖̯̠̠̫͇͕̻̭̝͚͙̤̗̜̘̫̰̺̖̬̣̙̤̣̉͒̉̌̔͗̿́̀̈̃̈́͆͛̒̋̂̈́͂̈́̒̿̈͜͜͜͠ͅͅF̵̧̝̮̹̭̦̹͓̙̤̝͉̘̳̫͔͉̺̥̠̔͗͛̌̓͂̌͂̄̒̈̋̋̾͑͌̑̋̑̎̒̉̆̒̆́̓̇̕͘̕͜͠͝Ḯ̷̢̧̛̯͖͍̼͙͕̤̦̲̥̖̦͉̱͕̯̱̬̠̭͉͖̰̹̩͎̬̐̆̈́̃͐͌́͛́̂̌̄̾͑̐̈́̇̊͋͛̀́̎̇̑͗̋̈́̒̓́̿̒̾͆̌̍͗̉̎̿̀͂̓̕̕̕̚̚͝X̸̧̨̢̢̛͕͓̖̞̮̜̘̝͚̰͎͈̱̫̯͓̺̃̐̾́̎͂͐̍͐͊̋̓̅̄́̑̏̔̄̀̈́͆͆̎͋̇̈̑̒͂̋̔̌͛̓̏̈́͘͘̕̕̕̕͝ͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̛̫̟͔̠̥̺̹̩̗͚̝͙̩̱͙͕̝̪͓̙̼̬͈̗̮̬̳̭͇̱̭̭̝͎̟̬̳͈̥͔̪̖̙̬̞̪̗͚͓͎̪̣̙͚̪͔̝̺͔̼͉̖̀͛́̓̍͑̎͂́̈̇́̎̀͌̑͐̈́̑̿̃͐̃̑̈̔̐̅͆͋̃̍̀͗̿̂͒̎̋͛̾̈́͊̃̿̈́̇̌̔̓͛́̅͆̎͑̈́͘͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅƯ̵̢̢̡̡̨̡̗̳̖͇̮̠̟̩̜̰͇̖͔͚̙̬̤̺̱͉̮̤̥̪͓͉̹͓̺̼̭̖͙͎̻̫̠̠̤͕̣͍̭̘͖̼̻͎̜̍̍̈́́̓͆̑̈́̈́̓̏̎̾̌͑̈̌̿̆̉̍͒͌͋̅̔̈́̎̑͌̂̍̌̆̌̽̂͒͋͒͛͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝S̶̪̣̼͍͓̘̤͙̤͍̤̣͙̻̳̗̮̖͕̔̏́̓̄̀̐͊̈́̃͊͐͊̾̋̓̂͑̊̌͐͑̉́̇͆̃͆̏̉̄̄̎̒̽̽̐̈̏͌̈̋̍̈́̓̋̿̔͗̽̑́̒̔̈́͊̂͊̈̓͋̾͛̚͘̚̕͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ!̵̧̨̡̡̧͙͕͎̹̲͈̤̗̭̩̦̼͙͙̥̰̬̮̣͕͈̤̰̗̤͍̣͎̀̍͑̎̈́́͐̌̒͌́͂̔̀̅͑̕͝͠ͅ!̵̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̻͇͎̻͈͋͒̾̌͆̌͂̎͑̉̋͋̑̉̏̋̌̄̐̇͑̄͒̽̆̈́̇̉̎̂̓̑͋̍̏̑̏͂͊̋̇̓͛́̈́̿̅̐̔̎̀̎̅̈́͒́̾̿͘͘̕̕̚̚͘͘͝͝͝ͅ!̶̡̧̡̧̨̛͎̹͖̳̱̠̫̬̻̰̳͖̳̤̼̠͍͕͍͖͍̱̗̘̮̱̯̬̤̟̭͔̲̗̰̞̣͉̬͙̠̓̉̑͌͌̾̒̎̑̈́͑̊̏̍̊̏̿͂͊̒̉̚̕͝͝͠͠͠” Marvin rubs the back of his head.

“Uuumm..I….I can’t….”

“WHAT?” Nearly everyone screams. Various people start to threaten him as he steps backwards wide eyed.

“YET! I can’t fix this YET.” Mark glares.

“What do you mean yet?”Marvin sighs.

“I was doing a spell to get Bim to shut up, so when he distracted me, I let loose an unfinished spell. I have no idea what I did to cause this. I need to research a way to fix this and it’s going to take time.” Google Red glares at the crying children.

“How much time?” Marvin shakes his head.

“I don’t know…Until I find something. Hell this might even be temporary and wear off on its own. I just don’t know.” Little Dark cracks his neck and walks closer to Marvin, making the magician back up.

“**_<strike>You had better fix this quickly or I WILL kill you.</strike>_**” Mavin gulps and nods his head.

“Y-Yes sir…I-I’ll get right on it.” Marvin then teleports himself to his room back home to get to work. Sean sighs as he finally got Robbie and Chase to stop crying.

“Okay…well this changes things.” Mark gives him a look.

“Yeah no shit. What the hell are we going to do? These guys are a enough of a handful a adults.” Sean rolls his eyes.

“Hey, be thankful Wilford was turned into a child. Besides, they at least seem to have their memories. I doubt they’ll be that much of a problem.” Jackie frowns and crosses his arms.

“Hey! Stop talking about us like we’re not here!” Silver shyly nods next him. Thankfully everyone's clothes shrank with them so Silver could still see out of his mask.

“Y-Yeah, just because we look like kids doesn’t mean you can treat us like them.” Edward nods as Henrik took to examining him.

“Like Silver said. Dammit Henrik! I’m a child now but I’m still a doctor! I’m fine!” Henrik snorts and sets the tiny doctor down.

“Vu chust got turned into ein child. Vu are not fine.” Edward huff and somewhat hides behind Edwin to the German couldn’t grab him. Sean and Mark look at each other. This was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I've just been really stressed lately. And because of that I don't know when the next chapter of this one will come out.

**Chapter 2: Chaos ensues**

After Marvin left Mark and Sean got started on changing their original filming schedule. They pushed the videos with the now child egos back and decided if they couldn’t be changed back that Mark and Sean would just act as them in the videos and make it up to them later. Anti and Dark were not happy with that, but they really didn’t want to be seen like this, so there was no choice. Right now Sean had Chase and Robbie clinging to him. They both had their memories, but it seems like they had the same emotional control as kids this age. Though it wasn’t that shocking with Robbie since he already had the mindset of a child. They managed to guess everyone’s ages; Robbie and Host were about three, Chase was five, Jackie and Silver were six, Jim was four, Edward and Anti were seven and Dark was eight. Currently Dark was brooding in a corner with Wilford cooing at him. Anti had glitched onto the ceiling fan so Henrik couldn’t grab him. Jackie and Silver where testing to see if they still had their powers, and if so if they weakened. Jim and Jim where still having a staring contest. Host was in his chair, which once fit him perfectly but now comically was swallowing him. And Edward was still trying to fend off Henrik’s examination. Mark walk over to the Jims.

“Uuhhh CJ…RJ…? Are you both okay?” CJ shakes out of his stupor first and looks at his brother.

“J-J-Jim? You’ve shrunk Jim.” RJ blinks finally and looks down at himself. He squeaks.

“Have I been cursed Jim!?” Mark sighs. They obviously where not paying attention.

“No RJ, Marvin accidentally turned you and a few of the others into kids. He’s working on a way to change you back right now.” RJ was still freaking out.

“Cursed Jim! How can I report the news like this?!” CJ rubs the back of his head.

“Well Jim…I don’t think you can…until we can get you fixed.” Mark nods.

“For now we shouldn’t let the fans see you guys like this. I’m sorry RJ but no reporting for a while.” RJ looks at them with wide eyes.

“B-But… But I…I….” RJ’s eyes well up with tears before bursting out into full on sobbing. Mark curses and picks the tiny reporter up and bounces him.

“Shhh…shhh it’s okay RJ. Marvin will have this fixed in no time.” But RJ kept crying. Mark sighs, internally freaking out. CJ takes his brother from Mark and walks with him. There was suddenly a crash and a loud “Jackie!”, causing Mark to turn around. Seems Jackie still had his strength if the new hole in his wall was anything to go by. Jackie looks down sheepishly as Sean glares down at him.

“Sorry Mark….I should have just gone outside and punched a tree.” Mark sighs.

“_Yeah and knock a tree down on my house._ Its fine Jackie…I’ll have Author patch it up.” Said ego glares darkly at Mark before pulling out his note book and writing. Soon the hole in the wall fixed itself.

“I am NOT your fucking repairman Mark.” Mark flinches from the tone and chuckles nervously.

“Right right, sorry my bad.” Author snorts and turns away from his creator. Sean sighs heavily.

“Hey JJ can you come and take Robbie? He’s falling asleep and it’s his nap time anyway.” The silent ego nods and takes the baby zombie. Robbie yawns and curls up in JJ’s arms. Sean and JJ smile at him and JJ takes him to the couch to lie down and sleep. There was a simultaneous tug on Sean’s shirt and a loud ringing noise. Sean looks down at Chase while Mark looks over at Dark. Dark was glaring heavily at Wilford who had just picked him up and was baby talking him. While Mark and Edwin ran over to save Dark, Sean smiles at Chase.

“Yeah buddy what’s up?” Chase blushes and pulls his now smaller cap down.

“I-I want to get down now….Sorry for freaking out Sean.” Sean smiles and pats his head.

“No need to apologize Chase, it’s a freaky thing to have happen.” He puts the small ego down. Chase smiles up at him and runs over to Bing. Sean sighs and turns to look for Anti. The tiny glitch was still on the fan.

“Anti get down from there.” Anti looks down at him and smirks.

“Come and get me Seany boy” Anti giggles madly, which in his new state, made him sound adorable. Sean sighs.

“Come on Anti, I promise Henrik won’t examine you.” Anti was about to tell Sean to piss off when Mark was saddening thrown across the room along with Wilford, the former screaming and the latter laughing madly. Sean winces when Mark hits a wall, Wil just poofing to safety. Sean and Henrik run over to check on Mark while Anti laughs from above. The glitch looks over at the pissed off child Dark. Dark had his fists clenches and his shadowy aura writhing behind him.

“**<strike>I will only say this once Wil. I will not be treated like a child, no matter how I may appear now. I will lock you in the void if you so much as comment on my supposed “cuteness”. Got it?</strike>**” Wilford giggles, reappearing in the kitchen and peeking into the living room.

“Sure sure Darky. Whatever you say” The smile on the demented man’s face suggested that he didn’t take Dark’s threat seriously. Dark growls at him, his eyes flashing red.

“**<strike>I mean it Wilford! I won’t hesitate to throw you in the void for a month!</strike>**” Again the pink man just laughs and poofs away. Dark growls and slumps slightly, reining in his aura and ringing.

“Mark? Are you alright?” Sean asks worriedly. Mark groans and rubs his head.

“Yeah…Yeah I think so.” Henrik pushes his hand away and checks himself.

“Hmmm, no plood. He schould pe fine, but ko ice it to pring dovn svelling.” Mark nods and stands up. He glares and points at Dark.

“I was trying to help you, you fucking bastard.” Dark glares back and straightens out his suit.

“**<strike>As if I need your help with anything.</strike>**” Mark throws his hands in the air.

“Fine! Then you can fend off Wilford all by yourself!” Sean pushes Mark to the kitchen to calm him down.

“Bing! That’s so unfair!” On the other side of the room, Chase was glaring up at his best friend.  
  


“Sorry little bro, but I don’t want you to get hurt. I’ll teach you the trick when you’re back to normal.” Chase stomps his little feet.

“BING! Just because I LOOK like a kid doesn’t mean I am one. I’ll be fine!” But Bing shakes his head. 

“No way dude, you’re smaller than your own kids and I’m not risking it.” Chase flinches a bit at the mention of his kids but pouts.

“That’s not fair.” Jackie floats over and giggles.

“Now you’re poutin’ like a kid.” Chase glares and tackles Jackie to the ground. Bing beeps in alarm and pulls the two apart.

“Whoa! Hey no fighting guys.” The Host snorts from his chair.

“The Host would like to inform Chase that had he gotten on the skateboard he would have seriously injured himself.” Chase and Jackie stop trying to kill each other and look at Host.

“Uhh…Host? Thanks for that man, but…you’re bleeding pretty badly.” Which was true. Host had blood streaming down his eyes, soaking his bandages.

“The Host is aware. He normally has Dr. Iplier tend to his eyes when he bleeds after forcing his Sight.” Said doctor walks over and pulls himself into the chair. He tilts Host’s head back and frowns.

“Yep, we need to go drain your sockets and change your bandages. Henrik can you help, I’m unfortunately too small now to reach most of my equipment.” He frowns and he climbs down from the chair and helps Host down. Henrik nods and chuckles.

“Ja mein little friend. Lead ze way.” Edward glares at Henrik and leads them both to his lab. During this time CJ had managed to calm his twin, who was now passed out in his arms from crying. CJ sighs and lays RJ down on the couch next to Robbie to sleep. The camera man looks at Mark sadly.

“Is there really nothing we can do to change them back? What about Host’s magic? Or Author’s” Author answers for Mark.

“We can’t. This was Marvin’s magic so it has to be his magic that fixes it. If we try to undo it, we could make is worse. Sadly that’s how magic works.” CJ looks down and rubs his arms. Mark walks over to hug him.

“It will be okay CJ. Marvin WILL fix this. Until then we just have to make sure these guys stay safe. We’re really lucky they all weren’t turned into kids mentally.” Just as he says that a loud crash is heard behind him. He flinches and dares letting go of CJ to look. Somehow, someway, Anti had pissed Dark off and now they were fighting, Sean and Blue trying to break it up. Mark sighs heavily and drags his hands down his face. This was going to be hell.


End file.
